Stick Of Truth: Evil VS Good
by Kyra Saker
Summary: This is the story about two boys who lived normal lifes until people from their parents' past came and ruined everything. Now its up to the two boys and their friends to stop the villains while trying to avoid further war with Clyde Donovan.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of South Park, only my OCs which are as listed:

Scias  
Katherine  
Aaron  
Dreven Romulus  
Alder Romulus  
Allene Hadvea  
Joelle Bartholet  
Dominick Romulus  
Virgil Bartholet  
Ryan Argent  
Luke Wright  
Crowley Christani  
Bradley  
Melissa  
Brittney

These are characters that do not belong to me as well but the original owners on the site said I could use them:

Zarkvus  
King Douchebag (There's a certain one; this guy talks unlike the guy from Stick of Truth)  
Arynn  
Camilla  
Trixie  
Regan  
Catherine

Also there is music to go along with the story if you want to listen along with it. I'll put each chapter's music at the top. Enjoy.

**Prologue music:**

watch?v=ljSSBYdlqKM

Chapter 1 music (In order from events):

Beginning - watch?v=UNaTcFCThHc

Explanation of Moving - watch?v=yoRutY5tUGk

The plans - watch?v=1aXrLt9a6eE

Friends saying Farewell - watch?v=Nf4SEYbOQG0

**Prologue:**

[Scene opens up to a room with two infants in bed and female watching over them. Her expression is a mixture of worry and sadness. A male then walks into the room and places his hand on her shoulder.]

"What's the matter, hun?" said the male. "You look upset..."

The female sighed deeply and laid her head on the male's shoulder, "Oh Dominick... I'm so worried about our kids... what if something bad happens to them?"

"Relax sweetheart... they're Romulus' just like us... Us Romulus' stay together always... you shouldn't worry so much..." replied Dominick.

The female hugged Dominick tight and closed her eyes, "I know, Dominick... but I'm worried about the villains... they'll be after our boys for their abilities..."

Dominick hugged the female back and sighed, "We know that... but you must have faith in our boys, Allene... they'll stay together and they'll be fine... I promise..."

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning:**

[The scene fades to black and reopens to a small town. The buildings are all well-built and all the houses are mansions. Two boys are seen riding skateboards. One has dark blue hair and a blue bang that covers his right eye. The other boy has brown hair with a middle piece that is yellow. The one with blue hair is staking on the street while the other kid tries to call out to the boy.]

"YO! Dreven! Get off the street, dude! You could get ran over!" yelled the boy with brown hair.

Dreven continued to ignore the boy and skated recklessly on the road, "Oh come on, Ryan! Lighten up!"

Ryan and Dreven were smiling and laughing all the way to Dreven's house, only to stop suddenly at seeing a moving van in front of the house. Dreven's smile disappeared quickly as he bolted into his house. His parents stopped picking up boxes as soon as Dreven ran into the house and smiled at him. They stopped smiling as soon as they noticed Dreven was gritted his teeth.

"Why are we moving? TELL ME! There's nothing wrong with this town yet you wish to move without taking my feelings into consideration!" Dreven was furious which bothered the two adults. Dreven's mother tried to place a hand on his shoulder but Dreven pulled away and hissed. "Do not try to comfort me! Answer me!"

The father stepped forward and only sighed slightly, "We are moving because it is cheaper... okay?" Dreven did not like the answer and stomped his feet as he walked back outside. Ryan saw how angry Dreven was and asked his friend to remain in his spot while he went to get more answers.

"Excuse me... Mr. and Mrs. Romulus... why are you guys moving? Did something happen here or what?" Ryan asked politely.

The mother looked over at Ryan and smiled slightly, "We're moving since South Park has cheaper-"

Ryan raised his hand at the mother, rolled his eyes, and walked back outside... he didn't like hearing South Park because to him, they sound like idiots. Since Ryan would miss his friend, he thought about getting the gang together and having all of them do extreme things that could result in Dreven not having to move.

[The scene pans over to the boys all planing to do heists and kill innocent/important people in Alezuma. Then a montage is shown with all these events being done and Dreven laughing evilly. Eventually 2 weeks past and their efforts did not work. Dreven was still doomed to move away and he was given a few minutes to say goodbye to his friends.]

Dreven walked over to Ryan's house and climbed into the treehouse where his friends greeted him. They took out a lunch box and placed memories into it. They put old pictures, gifts which they handed to each other, and cards from birthdays. Dreven's father called out to Dreven and the boy started to cry softly... he didn't want to leave his friends. Ryan and the others told Dreven that they were only a walk away from South Park and they placed their hands in the middle, saying 'Buds for life'. Dreven places his hand on top of theirs and repeats the same thing. They hug each other and Dreven climbs out of the tree. He looks back to see his friends crying and waving at him... why does he have to move?

The whole ride to South Park, the boy did not speak... he only looked out the window and cried silently to himself.


End file.
